starfox3456fandomcom-20200215-history
Sarumarine
The Sarumarine is the boss of Zoness in Star Fox 64 piloted by a nameless anthro primate who spoke with a heavy, stereotypical pirate voice. The ship itself, by its name, can submerge and emerge in water. The Sarumarine is equipped with massively thick hull armor that would deflect most (if not all) weaponry. Aside from its defensive capabilities, it has its own weapons which include a large chained macehead that erupts from the front of the machine at the player. Also included are a supply of detonating barrels that erupt into a pillar of fire when they go off. These small barrels can float along the water's surface and can be seen scattered throughout the level as well. The barrels are deployed from two large attachments on either side of the Sarumarine. The two large attachments are also capable of firing off iron spheres at the player, but moreover of a distraction (or for the game's purpose of supplying the player with items should he run out of bombs). The Sarumarine also has the ability to dive underwater to avoid the player. When this happens, a periscope comes up over the top of the water. Additionally, the Sarumarine is capable of reattaching its lost barrel spewing compartments by means of a salvage crane it has on its back. Finally, the ship is also capable of firing its own lasers. But since this weapon isn't used until the armor breaks off, it is unknown whether or not this weapon is capable of firing with the armor still on The Sarumarine, though it has impressive defense, like all weapons, has a fatal flaw in its design. The armor has openings in it where the exploding barrels are deployed from. Since these slots are necessary to release these barrels, this weakness cannot be avoided by the designer. The exhaust pipes are also susceptible to bombs and can be blown off. When this happens, the vessel can no longer submerge. If the periscope is destroyed while the Sarumarine is underwater (you can destroy it with bombs) the pilot will say "I can't see anything. FIRE ANYWAY!". After he says this, the Sarumarine will still attack, but its chain mace will be less accurate. The salvage crane used to reattach the broken off compartments is also vulnerable and once taken care of, the boss can no longer replenish his defense. Firing bombs into the openings breaks away the ship's armor from within until it finally becomes susceptible to normal laser fire. Of which, the ship can now be easily and quickly dispatched. The Sarumarine, from its appearance and name, may be a ship recovery unit taking its crane into consideration. From its abilities it could possibly serve the same purpose as real world submarines. It is likely to either be both or neither given the information from the game gives us. Interestingly, the Sarumarine shares its name with Andross look alike Saru whose only appearance was in one of the beta versions of Star Fox 2. This may point which may point to the pilot as being the same Saru of that game. Saru is also the Japanese word for monkey. Category:Star Fox 64 Bosses